Love can blossom in the Shadows
by purpleanime
Summary: Leorai oneshot drabbles, that will range from canon to AU. rated T for mostly for language just to be safe. set in the 2012 incarnation (you know the only incarnation that made this less crack than it should be) but might have some oneshots about the 1984, 2003, and IDW's current comic universe as well.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey just given this drabble thing another shot, plus i love these two~!**_

_**review if you like~!**_

**Silly things**

"turtles first?" she teased flipping a kunai and then finally throwing it at the crude target they'd carved out on the old tree. "I like that." she let out her usual Cheshire grin. "very cute." Reading his texts out loud had proven to be a lot more entertaining than she thought it would be.

"ha-ha, alright you got your laughs now, my t-phone…?" he demanded with an outstretched hand.

"what's the magic word?" she chimed in a sing-songy voice.

"onigai." He sighed in a bored manner.

"ooh points for the not completely mangled Japanese." The kunoichi praised with a somewhat impressed look.

"my Japanese is not completely mangled!" he defended with pink cheeks. Her laughter rang through the abandoned park and he only blushed harder.

She knew he was sensitive about his accent. Her eyes lost their mischievous spark… but … she shouldn't know those sort of things about him.

she shouldn't know he liked a dumb space show from generations ago, or that he had asthma when he was younger, or that he liked Russian ballet but rather die in a fire than let his brothers know… or any of those silly things.

She stood up from her lounging position on the jungle gym and threw his phone at him. He caught it with ease but, he knew what it meant that she had given it back without so much as a hassle, maybe it was the cold breeze that was creeping by but reality had begun to sink in for her.

"Karai." He called out her name and then he bit his tongue because he knew that that only made it worse but he always tried to call out to her when she woke up from… whatever it is you called the denial they sometimes indulged in.

"go home, Leo, it's late you should run along home to daddy, before the monsters in the dark come and get you." she stated placing her mask back on. It didn't hide her eyes and the anger and sadness she looked at him with.

"I'm not afraid of the dark." He retorted in a firm voice.

"you should be." she warned halfheartedly as she saw how his eyes pleaded for her to stay. "you **really** should be." were her last words as she ran off. They came out like a plea to warn him, to keep him from the inevitable.

* * *

**The Arena**

"Finish him!" Shredder demanded, as an entire stadium full of New York's lowest scum chanted "de-shell him, de-shell him!"

she glowered down at the pit where her brief ally and eternal enemy lied with his neck under a behemoth of a man's foot and his own sword held over his head. She maintained her composure. she even managed a pleased grin. She hated him, and she didn't care he was going to die humiliated and alone.

"Any last words you disgusting freak!" The bulk of muscles asked tauntingly.

He couldn't see very well out his right eye anymore and left one was completely swollen shut, but he could still make out her silhouette in the shadows beside her father's throne. He only had one real regret, life was full of them, but if this was the end, if she was the only one in the midst of these vermin that might mourn his death then he had to make things right.

"I- I'm sorry!" he shouted with what little voice he had left. "I never said it, I made excuses to you, to myself, but it was wrong! You gave me your trust and I threw it away; I'M SORRY." His voice cracked and that was the end of what little strength his throat held.

She looked down in horror and astonishment. How could he say something like that? How could he try to make her forgive him, when he was going to die?

"baka." She whispered hatefully as she closed her eyes shut and trying to talk herself out of the awful mistake she was going to make.

"Enough with his pathetic wailing destroy him!" her father cried out.

"NO!" She shouted and the rest happened in a blur. She flung herself into the pit and in the blink of an eye stopped the strongman's blow with her sword. "IF ANYONE IS GOING TO KILL HIM IT'S GOING TO BE ME." she declared venomously. She truly did hate him.

"I earned this right through combat, little girl, you think you're going to take it from me?" the strongman seethed with the foreign weapon held high. She wanted to smack it out of his hands, the idiot wasn't even holding it properly. there was no way she was going to let some low class scum who got lucky take down what was **hers** to claim.

"I'm going to take it from your cold dead hands." She replied in a voice that lacked anything but pure unadulterated loathing. She truly did hate him very much.

"Karai, you insolent child!" Her father scolded from the height of his throne. She would not be deferred from this, not even his cries or the roars of vengeance from the crowd would stop her.

"you have your vendetta, father, I have mine!" She shouted as she dodged a hit from the strongman's fist. He left a crater where she stood. He packed a punch, she'd give him that. "The turtle is mine." She announced finally meeting eyes with the reason why she was willing to risk everything from her father's good graces to her life. His one open eye had a tear falling from it, probably the pain of broke ribs or a dislocated shoulder finally kicking in… probably… she truly did hate him so very much… almost as much as she lov-

"RRRAAARRR!" the behemoth cried as he lunged towards hers. She broke out of her train of thought and flipped out of the way. She could muse on her trophy later, for now; she would show her father the foot clan needed no outside help.

He couldn't move or speak, and he was slowly blacking out but he couldn't help but muster all the strength he had and put a grin on his face. One last suck it, to the Shredder, if this really was the end. Shredder had tried everything to turn Karai into monster like him, but he could never break a spirit like hers.

He woke up two days later with a worried Master Splinter and teary eyed April hovering over him. His brothers soon joined in to make a turtle pile, beyond relieved to have him awake. He didn't remember much after that it all when to hell, the arena broke down, and his brother had managed to save him, but he would never forget the look on her face as she declared to the entire arena that he was hers.


	2. Chapter 2

_**I am megaprocrastinating on a project and these little snippets were playing in my head so here! do with they what you will! **_

_**review if you like!**_

_**chapter2: date snippets**_

**Date # 2**

"do you like me?"

"quite the opposite actually."

"then why are you here with me, like this, right now?"

She lets out a grin as she sees him become flustered.

"you're fun to play with."

"I like you too."

* * *

**Date #4**

He touches her shoulder.

She kicks him in the stomach.

He smiles when he stands up.

She shouts to bring him down.

He grabs her arms.

She kisses his lips.

* * *

**Date # 5**

"Stop waiting up here for me!"

"why?"

"it's the prefect trap I could ambush you or have you killed!"

"then why haven't you done it yet?"

"because it be too easy!"

"doesn't that make your point moot."

"I mean it stop."

* * *

**Date # 6**

"have you told anyone?"

"about?"

"… this."

"real specific, loser."

"I mean about… errr what we're doing."

"which is?"

"forget it."

* * *

**Date # 7**

"what are you doing?"

"nothing I was just-

"did you just try to hold my hand?"

"I- I'm sorry it's just- I thought we were having a moment."

"we weren't."

"sorr-"

She kisses him.

* * *

**Date #9**

"Do you miss Japan?"

"yes, I hate this city and I want to go home."

"ahh okay, umm it's really nice there huh?"

"better than this boring town."

"you're the only person I know that thinks New York City is boring."

"wait till you see Tokyo, you'll see a real city that never sleeps."

"is that an invite?"

* * *

**Date # 11**

"karai-

"don't say anything."

"what?"

"it's times like this when you say something

disgustingly corny and ruin the moment."

"like what?"

"just shut up before you ruin it."

"okay! Geez!"

* * *

**Date # 12**

"what does your family think you're doing?"

"sleeping."

"well they all suck as ninjas."

"or I'm a really good one."

"hmm, no."

"yours?"

"out trying to kill you, at least one of us is responsible."

* * *

**Date #14**

"Why do you do that, just kiss me all of a sudden and then act like nothing happened?"

"nothing did happen, it's just a kiss."

"well geez sorry their so easy to come by for you, but I'm still pretty green on the whole kissing thing.

"did you just make a pun?"

"err yeah, I- yeah I did."

"I have to hurt you now."

"typical deflecting."

* * *

**Date #15**

"we shouldn't be doing this."

"completely agreed."

"the next time we see each other, it'll be strictly professional."

"sounds like a plan."

"I mean it, no roof top rendezvous, or park walks, or lakeside trysts just plain old mortal enemies."

"got it… now shut up and kiss me."

"who am I kidding?"


End file.
